Rewind
by Queenoliviagrant
Summary: Olivia and Fitz are graduating high school and planning a marriage.
1. Chapter 1

"Will you marry me?" Olivia giggled reading the text message.

"Do you want to share something with the class Olivia?"

"No."

"Do you want to graduate next week?"

"Yes."

"Give me your phone."

Olivia blushed and sunk lower in her seat. Her teacher waited at her desk. He read the message out loud. The class laughed and Fitz blew a kiss in her direction.

"Are you going to give him an answer?"

"I'll marry you."

"Really?"

Olivia blushed again. He wasn't serious. The class laughed again. Fitz could never be serious.

"Okay, let's get back to work."

High school would be over in one week. Olivia was excited and nervous. Her 18th birthday was a week ago, but she didn't feel like a real grown up. She still had a curfew, and her dad still wanted to know her every move. Her mom made her popcorn every day after school. They were giving her one of their rental properties after graduation. Fitz was starting college after summer break. He had his own apartment for several months, and he was very independent. His parents gave him his rent and deposit on his 18th birthday. He had a full time job working nights at a hotel. Olivia was taking a long break before university.

"Class dismissed."

"Do you want to come home with me?"

"I can't. You know my dad will be looking for me."

"You can stay for a few minutes. Use drivers ed as an excuse."

"He knows I failed that class. I'll never learn how to drive."

"I can teach you."

"I'm sure you can teach me a lot of things."

Fitz smiled, Olivia was such a tease. They flirted and kissed. It never went further than that.

"So, you really want to marry me?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

"Good afternoon Olivia."

"Hi dad."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"The bus took a detour."

"The school bus?"

"Yes, I can't take the train or any other bus without your permission."

"I'm doing my job keeping you safe. DC is a dangerous city."

"Are you going to set up cameras in my house next week?"

"It's a possibility."

"Dad, you're stalking me."

"I'm making sure you don't run off with some boy from school. I don't want you knocked up before 25. Is that too much to ask for Olivia?"

"Eli, leave her alone. Livvie come in the kitchen and get your popcorn."

Olivia dropped her backpack and followed Maya in the kitchen. The smell of hot buttery popcorn filled the kitchen. A glass of grape juice in a wine glass was next to her bowl.

"Did you have fun at school today?"

"Yeah, I played hopscotch and drew pictures."

"Do you have to be sarcastic?"

"I'm tired of being treated like a kid. I'm grown now."

"You will be grown when you pay your own bills."

"I'll get a job this summer."

"You can do that."

"I'm also getting married and starting a family."

"No you're not. You are going to enjoy being 18. Don't be in such a rush to be 40. You'll get there."

"I want to be a wife and mother."

"Don't rush things Olivia. I don't want you raising 8 kids in an unhappy marriage because you didn't plan for something better. "

"Wow, that's a lot."

"You'll get everything you want. You need to focus on your career now. The husband and kids can wait. The next few years will be the most important years of your life. The choices you make will determine your future. Be smart Livvie. "

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is Olivia?"

"She probably wanted some fresh air. It's a nice night. "

"It's after midnight."

"Eli, she's moving out tomorrow. Let her enjoy the city. "

"Why does she need to be out so late at night?"

"Maybe she had a date. "

"Not after midnight."

Maya was too tired to argue. After dinner and a movie, she needed to sleep.

"I'm calling her."

"No you're not."

"You know what happens to gullible girls late a night."

"We have to let her make her own choices."

"So you're okay with Olivia having sex?"

"She's 18."

"I don't have to let her move out."

"When you said you were not letting her move out until 25, I thought you were joking."

"I don't want her to make the same choice we made. I don't want her married and pregnant at 18."

"I don't regret Livvie, and I don't regret getting married after graduation."

"So you want her to follow in our footsteps?"

"No, it's different for Livvie. You know that. She's sheltered. We had to grow up before we were 18. Things were different back then. We worked after school because the bills had to be paid. We didn't have the luxury of being sheltered. The transition to married life and raising Livvie was easy for us. It won't be for Livvie."

"We tried to be better than our own parents. I never wanted Olivia to be deprived of anything."

"I think we did a great job Eli. She's a smart girl."

"I need to find out where she is. I'm not going to fight with her. I need to know that she's okay."

"You can call her in the morning. Send her a goodnight text message."


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, this apartment is huge."

"I know!" Olivia shouted gleefully.

Her mom decorated the apartment gray, white and light blue. Her bedroom was pastel pink and purple. Ballerina figurines were scattered throughout the apartment. Her bookshelf was filled with glass vases, silver picture frames of Olivia and her favorite books. A new Prada bag and organizer was on the coffee table. It was a graduation gift from Maya.

"You really are spoiled Olivia. My mom and Frank got me a shoebox apartment in a crappy neighborhood."

"They bought you a car."

"No, they didn't. They gave me the down payment. I pay the note and insurance."

"I don't have a car."

"Because you don't have a license. I'm sure you'll get a Mercedes when you pass the road test."

"Probably a Hyundai."

"It will be a new car."

Olivia didn't want to argue. She pulled her new wine glasses out of the crate and barrel package and took a bottle of grape juice out of the fridge.

"Are you thirsty?"

"We can drink real wine Olivia."

"How are we going to get it?"

"I'll be right back."

Olivia waited a few minutes and he came back with a bottle of red wine. The store was across the street from her apartment.

"How did you get that?"

"I know the guy who works there."

Fitz poured wine in the glasses and he laughed when Olivia took a sip.

"It's bitter."

"You've never drank wine?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not allowed to drink until I'm 21."

"Do you always follow the rules Olivia?"

"No, I did break curfew last night, so I guess I can drink wine."

"What else can you do?"

"We're not having sex. If that's what you're asking."

"Are you scared?"

"Yeah, it's going to hurt."

Fitz laughed and Olivia poured the wine in the sink.

"What's so funny? You're still a virgin. You can't laugh at me."

"I'm ready to lose it."

"I'm not, so you'll have to be fine with kisses until I'm ready for sex."

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you looking at wedding dresses?"

Olivia blushed and covered her face with the magazine. Fitz was practically moved into her apartment. They were together every day, and they were falling into a routine.

"I do want to get married."

"You want a marriage without sex?"

"I want you to stop asking me for sex."

"So, are we going to watch TV on our honeymoon?"

"Yeah."

"Great."

"You're upset."

"No, I thought you would be ready when you moved out."

"I'll get birth control, so when I'm ready, we'll be prepared."

"When should we start our family?"

"I don't know."

"How about when I graduate?"

"What about my career?"

"When are you going to get a degree?"

"I don't know. I want to be a crisis manager."

"What is that?"

"I want to solve crisis in DC."

"So, you want to go to law school?"

"Yeah, I'm applying to Georgetown for a political science degree."

"When?"

"Next year."

"Cool, I've always wanted to work at the White House."

"Really? Why are you majoring in physics?"

"I want to prove everyone wrong. I can be a genius."

"You need to change your major. What do you really want to be?"

"The President of the United States."

"Wow, go for it. You should really get into politics now if you want to be president."

Fitz laughed, "You think I'm serious."

"What do you want to be?"

"I really don't know. I want to be successful."

"You need to decide before you register for classes."

"Okay, can we just be happy this summer. All that other stuff can wait."

"Yeah, I do need to look for a job. I want to make my own money."

"You don't have to work. I'll take care of you."

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you see this?!"

Olivia dropped her check stub on the table and tried to stay calm. After seemingly endless interviews, she finally landed a job at a cafe.

"Almost 40 hours. That's really good."

"Look how much taxes came out of my check. How am I supposed to pay my bills and buy groceries with $275!"

"Uhh ramen is cheap."

"I'm not eating that processed garbage."

"Okay, are you going to eat off the dollar menu at fast food resturants?"

"I'm going home. My mom cooks every day."

"You can't depend on your mom for food."

"I can't survive with paychecks like this."

"You're making more than me. I should apply there."

"I'm tired Fitz. My electric bill is $200 and I have to pay the water bill and phone bill."

You don't have to pay rent."

"I don't have any money for organic food."

"You are really high maintenance."

"What?"

"I didn't notice until you moved into your apartment."

"I don't want to be poor."

"We won't always be poor. I'm going to be president someday."

"I'm not laughing Fitz."

"Okay, I'll stop joking."

"I really need to sign up for school."

"You missed the application deadline for the fall semester."

"I know that."

"I still don't know why you wanted a gap year. Did you really think you would find a good job with no experience?"

"Yes."

"The job market is competitive. You'll probably have to start your own crisis management firm."

"That's my plan."

"Great, I can come to Olivia Pope and Associates when I'm taking a break from my presidential duties."

Olivia smiled, "Yeah, we have big dreams."

"Come on, I'll buy you dinner at Gettysburger."


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you want more popcorn?"

"No, I don't want to be late for work. Are you dropping me off?"

"No."

"I'll be late if I take the bus."

"Then I guess you have to drive."

"Mom, you know I don't have a license."

"Livvie, I'm paying your rent. I'm not going to be your chauffeur. If you want to get somewhere, you drive or take the bus."

"I don't like driving."

Maya laughed, "Neither do I. We have to drive Livvie. You want to be an adult, and that's great. You need to drive."

"I can't drive to work. It's too far."

"You can. Get my keys. You're driving today baby."

"I can't do this."

"You have a permit, and I'm going to be with you. It's okay Livvie."

"Okay."

Olivia took the keys and Maya followed her outside. Maya smiled trying to keep Olivia calm.

"Check your mirrors. Can you see?"

"Yes."

"You can go when the street is clear."

Olivia waited and checked the time. She didn't want to be late. She put the car in reverse and breathed deeply as she approached the busy intersection.

"You're doing great."

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later, Olivia parked and grabbed her purse.

"I'm alive!" Olivia shouted.

Maya tried not to laugh. "Very good Livvie. Do you want to drive home from work?"

"No, I'll take the bus."

"You have to keep driving. Everyone is nervous learning to drive. You'll be an expert in a year."

"I'll never like driving."

"Have a good day at work Livvie."

Maya leaned back in the passenger seat and breathed deep for a few minutes. Her Livvie was growing up. She was happy. Yet, she was sad knowing Livvie wouldn't be at her house expecting popcorn and grape juice when she became a full adult.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank you."

The pay was terrible, but the tips were great. The man waited at the counter a few extra seconds.

"Do you want something else?"

"Why are you working here, Olivia? "

"I need to pay bills."

"Are you a college student?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I graduated high school a few weeks ago."

"Don't get stuck here. It's easy to fall into a routine. You'll look up one day, and you'll be 40 still making coffee here."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a Senator. Edison Davis."

"Wow, that's cool."

"It was a long road getting here."

"I'm sure it was. I want to work in politics some day."

"That day isn't on the calendar. You need a solid plan if you want to win in DC."

"I want to get started soon. I don't know how to start."

"Here, take my card. You need a mentor."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Olivia. Stay focused on your goal. No marriage or babies before your career. It's the only way you'll make it in DC."

"I can have both."

"No, you can't."

"Are you married? "

"Happily. I'm also a man. Your path to success will be very different."

"Why?"

"Because you will be responsible for everything."

"I'm not single."

"Never depend on a man for anything. You should always be prepared to handle everything on your own. Can you raise a baby while climbing the corporate ladder in DC?"

"I guess so."

"That answer won't get you far here. You need to always be sure of everything."

"Thanks for your advice. I have to help the next customer."

"Have a good day Olivia. "

A few more hours and her shift would be over. That guy was exaggerating. She had plenty of time to figure everything out. Forty was old.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey that hit me you idiot!"

Olivia dusted confetti off her uniform and her co-worker laughed. It was the manager's birthday, and a cake was in the employee lounge.

"Whose the old guy flirting with you?"

"He was not flirting. Why are you stalking me Jake?"

"I've seen him on TV. Who is he?"

"Senator Edison Davis."

"So you know politicians?"

"No, he wants to help me with my career."

"You want to be a politician?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I could you help you out. I know a guy. Cyrus Beane. I mow his lawn. He's really important in DC."

"You know the President's chief of staff?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"He spoke at my graduation ceremony, and I asked him for a job. He told me I could mow his lawn, and I can work in the white house if I do good in the navy. He'll probably have me running errands or something, but it's cool. I'm hoping he puts me in charge of a spy organization, or maybe I can work for the NSA."

"You have a very active imagination. When do you leave for the navy?"

"I start boot camp next week."

"That's great."

"What are you doing after summer?"

"I don't know. I missed the application deadline for college. I'll probably try to get a better job somewhere."

"You should try to get an internship on Capitol hill. Senator Davis can help you with that."

"That's a great idea."

"Where's your boyfriend, Olivia. I know you are not single."

"He's working."

"You look happy. I wish I could say the same about my relationship."

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"Somewhere drinking moonshine."

Olivia laughed. She heard him arguing on the phone at least once a day with Mellie.

"She is a classy red neck. If there is such a thing." Jake said.

"We should really get back to work." Olivia said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Fitz, I need you to take over the phones."

"Why?"

"I need to hangout in the lobby for a few minutes."

"Come on Angela. You don't need a break already."

"Do you know who that is sitting over there?"

"No."

"He's the director of the FBI. I'm not going to miss this networking opportunity."

"The afternoon rush starts in a few minutes, go now." His coworker said.

Fitz frowned at his nerdy coworker. Curtis Pryce and Angela Webster were a lot alike. They were both always on the hunt for government workers. Curtis knew everything about DC. He even had a geeky news show on Youtube.

"You are such a loser Curtis."

"I bet you won't say that when my show makes it to national television."

Fitz laughed, "If you're going to be a journalists, I'm going to be President."

"You're too dumb to be President."

"I'm a genius. I'm going to be the first President to win a noble peace prize in physics."

"Fitz, you're an idiot. You cheated all through high school. Olivia is only your girlfriend because she helped you graduate."

"Hey, Livvie is the love of my life."

"Yeah, as long as she lets you cheat in math class. Olivia is not your type. She's too good for you."

"I would still be with her if she didn't give me the answers."

"I was supposed to be her boyfriend. We're perfect for each other."

"She doesn't date dorks with low budget tv shows."

"Are you fighting over Olivia?"

"You're finished networking already?"

"He gave me his card. I don't know why you waste your time with Olivia. That girl is socially awkward. I bet she's still a virgin."

"That's a good thing." Curtis said.

Fitz didn't comment. He didn't want to share his virgin status.

"We should really get back to work." Fitz said.


	11. Chapter 11

"Congratulations Olivia."

"I'm hired?"

"Yes. Can you start next week?"

"Of course. Thank you."

"You'll be running a lot of errands, so I hope your car is in good condition."

"Car?"

"You don't have a car...how did you get here?"

"The bus."

"You need a car for this job. I'll hold the internship if you can get a car in two weeks."

Olivia's breathing quickened, and she tried to remain calm. This was unfair. How could a damn car keep her away from her dream internship?

"Okay, thank you."

"I hope to see you in two weeks. Senator Davis is looking forward to working with you."

/

"Okay, let it out."

Maya tapped the seat next to her on the sofa. Olivia was still standing in the foyer biting her trembling lip. It wasn't the reaction Maya was expecting after the interview.

"I got the job."

"That's good. Why are you fighting tears?"

"I need a car."

"Livvie, you can have a car when you pass the road test."

"I don't want to drive by myself. I'm scared."

"So, are you going to depend on buses?"

"Yes."

"Okay, what are you going to do when you have to get your kids to school, and you have to be at work in the same hour? What about grocery shopping?"

"My kids can take the school bus. I can take the city bus, and I can use a grocery delivery service."

Maya rested her elbows on her knees and gave a weary smile. This was tiring. Livvie was codependent and needy.

"Can you cook me some popcorn?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Where did I wrong, Livvie?"

"What?"

"You're so different from me when I was your age."

"I don't know..."

"No more popcorn until you pass the road test."

"I came over here to spend time with you. We always eat popcorn."

"No, Livvie. You can drive home or take the bus. What's it going to be?"

"The bus."

"Okay, call me when you get home."


	12. Chapter 12

"Have you chosen a major yet?"

Fitz grabbed a soda and shrugged his shoulders. His mom asked him about college whenever he came to to visit.

"I'm thinking physics."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be smart."

"Is there anything else you want to be?"

"Yeah, but it's stupid. I want to be the president."

"What's so stupid about that?"

"Do you really think I can be president?"

"Of course."

"You're saying that because you're my mom."

"No, I'm not. I think the American people would vote for you. Fitz, you've always been popular. You would be a great politician."

"I have a better chance of winning a Nobel peace price in physics."

"I'm not cosigning loans for a physics degree."

"You don't think I can be smart?"

"You're meant for greatness in politics. You're not the next Einstein."

"What if I fail?"

"You keep trying until you win."

"I have to get Olivia from work."

"Okay, don't give up on your dream."

/

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You don't look happy."

"Senator Davis wants me to work for him."

"That's great."

"No, it's not. I need a license."

"Okay, you can take the test tomorrow."

"I'm not ready for that."

"You don't want the internship?"

"I do."

"I knew something was wrong when you asked me to get you from work. You came to work on your day off."

"I needed to think, and I can't do that in my apartment. I need to be busy. You know that."

"You need your license Olivia."

/

One week later, Olivia and Fitz sat next to each other in a Hyundai dealership. Her parents were speaking with the car salesman. Maya was friendly to Fitz, and Eli wanted to know his life story. Olivia held her new license in her trembling hand. A few minutes later, the car salesman handed Olivia the keys to her car. She looked around for Maya and Eli.

"Where are my mom and dad?"

"They left after signing the paperwork."

"What?"

"Do you have any questions for me?"

Olivia looked at Fitz. "I have to drive home by myself?!"

"You will be fine Livvie. I'll follow you home."

"I can't do this."

"We can sit here until you're ready to drive."

Fitz squeezed her hand and let go. Olivia started the car and waited for her pulse to stop racing. Fitz patiently waited for her to leave the parking lot. A few minutes later, they were on the street. Fitz tried to stay calm, but he was nervous for Olivia. He didn't want her to have a panic attack. He let out a sigh of relief when Olivia parked outside her apartment.

"Congratulations Livvie."

"That was terrifying."

"It will get easier the more you drive."

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and looked in his eyes

"I think I'm ready to lose it."

Fitz laughed, "I think you've had enough excitement for today."

Olivia let go and looked away from him. Fitz grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her apartment. "Come on, we can have wine and popcorn for dinner."

"I like that."


	13. Chapter 13

"Put your phone down."

Maya slumped her shoulders and listened to her husband. It was 9:00, and she still hadn't heard from Olivia. It was her first time driving alone, and Maya needed to know that she made it home okay.

"I should have waited at the dealership."

Eli laughed, "Olivia is very okay. I'm sure Fitzgerald escorted her home. There's a reason she hasn't called yet. Obviously, he's still there."

"You think so?"

"I'm hoping she's not pregnant, yet. It was your idea to let her move out."

"She's 18. We can't keep her in an ivory tower."

"She can't stay away from this guy."

"It's puppy love, Eli. He's her first boyfriend. I really don't think Livvie is having sex."

"Okay, so they hang out for hours and eat popcorn. I'm not an idiot Maya."

"That's exactly what they do."

"I hope she's on birth control."

/

"What?"

"Damn it's dark already. I have to call my mom."

"You didn't send her a text?"

"No."

"Were you serious about being ready?"

"Yes."

"I think we should wait."

Olivia laughed, "You don't want sex?"

"I don't want you to regret it."

"We have our own homes, cars and jobs. We're in a committed relationship, so we should have sex."

"What if you get pregnant?"

"l'll take birth control."

"What if it fails? Do you want an abortion?"

"I don't know."

"We should wait. With my luck you'll be pregnant with twins after our first time."

"Twins?"

"Yeah, I bet one will be a scientist, and the other will be a basketball star."

Olivia laughed, "You are very funny."

"It could happen, so maybe we should wait until we're married with a lot more money."

Olivia nodded in agreement. Maya answered on the first ring.

"Hi Livvie."

"I was going to call you a few hours ago."

"You don't have to check in with me."

"I was upset when you left me at the dealership."

"You made it home okay. I'm proud of you."

"Where's dad?"

"Pouring us drinks."

"He doesn't like Fitz."

"He's not going to like any guy you date."

"There's not going to be anyone after Fitz."

"Are you trying to say something Livvie?"

"Yeah, I want to be with him, and I'm happy."

"Be safe Livvie. Protect yourself."

"I'm not ..."

"It's not my business. I'm not asking. I want you to protect yourself. Goodnight Livvie."

"Goodnight Mom."


End file.
